


Sick Old Goat

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: So the lamb takes care of the goat.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sick Old Goat

Sam wrestled with her bottom lip with her teeth as she stared at the black door. Her hands fidgeting with the thermal lunch bag that held her mother's chicken noodle soup recipe. Lucy was kind enough to give her Charles' address since the Welsh manager missed work the day prior. Sam figured she was being to bold with coming unannounced to his home and she had yet to ever visit his apartment before since they started dating. Was this overstepping boundaries? She wanted to be able to nurse him the best she could so his recovery was easier and he didn't have to be sick on his own. Sam sighed, her anxiety getting the better of her causing her to turn away, not hearing the black door open, "Samara?" Sam squeaked, startled by hearing the raspiness in his accented voice. She pivoted towards her boss while hiding the lunch bag behind her. Her anxious expression softened to worry as she took in his appearance: red nose, puffy eyes (more than likely congested), raspy voice and a blush dusting his face which meant a fever was being suffered. "What are you doing here?"

"L-Lucy gave me y-your address. She t-told me you were sick so-so I came with medicine and food to help you feel better." Charles' eyes widened at the information and he couldn't say he was too surprised. The moment Sam Young learns of a problem that she knows she could be of some help, the young woman will jump on it. Charles missed one day of work due to catching the flu and she was ready to become his nurse. "Were you going somewhere?" She asked when noticing he had his shoes on and keys in his hand. "Uh yes. I was going to buy some aspirin to help with the body aches and bring the fever down. Maybe something to eat but it seems you beat me to it." He chuckled before he went into a coughing fit. Sam flinched from hearing how bad it sounded. She ushered him inside so she could close the door, ignoring the modern decor and how clean his apartment was compared to hers where it had a more home-y feel to it.

Sam helped the Welsh man to his bedroom, following his lead of where it resided. Once there, she sat him down while placing the bag on his bedside table. "I didn't know your goal was to get me into bed." Charles teased but Sam found no humor in it as she rolled her eyes. She opened the lunch bag and pulled out the aspirin so she could give it to him. Sam mentally patting herself on the back for coming despite her anxiety telling her different because had she not, Charles would've been out and about while suffering a fever, body aches, and severe chills. His teeth chattered loud enough for her to hear no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She left his room quickly to get him some water for the medication.

"You didn't have to come, Samara."

"I wanted to. I can't ever help but worry about you." He gave a weak smile before downing the pills. Sam offered him the soup she made, Charles taking it graciously as his stomach growled for it. Sam hesitantly sat beside him, lifting her hand to rub it against his back. His chills causing his body to tense by how much he quaked and it earned a pout from Sam because she couldn't take away that part of the suffering. Charles was quiet for awhile as he ate, the heat soothing his throat and filling him up. He didn't think he would ever be able to show just how much he appreciated his assistant. Her kind heart and soul was something he still felt like he didn't deserve yet Sam believed different. What good did she see in him? Charles became alarmed as Sam left his bedroom again, hearing her shuffling down the hall before the sound of running water echoed in his home. He wondered what his little lamb was up to since she went missing for a few minutes.

Her small frame came back with a clear bowl full of water. He could make out some ice cubes and a towel soaking in it. "What is that for?"

"Your fever is still pretty high. It's to help bring it down." She explained as she moved the bag away from the table and replaced it with the bowl. Charles went to get up to take care of the container that held his lunch but Sam was quick to stop him, "I'll take care of it."

"I do appreciate it, Bunty but I can—"

"Sit your butt down." He felt his heart stop from how firm she became. Her brow raised with her hands on her hips in a challenging stance. Was it wrong for him to feel turned on when Sam would become authoritative? Now was not the time but he couldn't help himself as he chuckled. "I don't like being a bottom, Bunty, but I think I can make an acception until I'm better."

"Flirting is getting you nowhere today, Mr Jones." Sam huffed as she took the container. She removed her shoes before taking his off as well so she could properly get him in bed. "Are you planning to stay over?" Charles questioned as he laid comfortably against his pillow. He saw the blood rush to her face as she stumbled over her answer, "I-I don't know. I wasn't th-thinking about it."

"Can you stay?"

"You want me to?"

"I wished it was under better circumstances but I have yet to share my bed with you." Charles would never get over the warmth in his chest whenever he was the cause for her smiles. Sam shrugged, "I didn't bring anything to stay in bed all day."

"I have shirts you can wear. My pants may be too large for you so you don't have to wear those." Sam laughed this time at her Welsh man's cheekiness. "You're sick, Charles. You're tongue isn't that slick with you sounding like that." Charles smiled hearing her rebuttals. Bunty was definitely the right nickname for her.

Sam rummaged through his dresser to find one of his button up pajama shirts, the texture inviting and Sam could feel her body shiver due to how much it smelled like him. She hid in the restroom to change, looking herself over once in his shirt debating if she really did want to wear his pants. Sam knew it was wrong to do but she wanted to tease Charles back for all his flirting so with a deep breath, she left his bathroom in just his shirt. Charles in another coughing fit and trying to catch his breath causing Sam to hurriedly place her clothes to the side and rush to his side where she patted his back to help bring up the gross bacteria. He laid back down, weakened from the assault but left surprised to find his little lamb with bare legs hovering over him with a wet towel. His body shuddered much harsher than before from the coldness on his forehead. He reached for the blanket only to have his hand meet Sam's and she caught it and moved it to her cool leg. "Your temperature is still too high. Covering up won't help. Just wait a little while longer."

"I-I'm really cold, S-Samara." It hurt her heart hearing how sick the Welsh man was. His voice trembling and his eyes welling up with unshed tears. The flu was taking a rough toll on his body. "I know. I'm sorry, Charles." She moved her body so that she was comfortable against his headboard, pillows plush behind her back. Charles didn't hesitate to turn over so he could cuddle into her chest; his hand pulled her leg to rest over his abdomen before leaving a large hand on her thigh. Sam smiled while moving the towel to his neck earning her a hiss from the coldness. "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't be. I don't b-believe I look all that attractive, d-do I?"

"Is this a way for me to inflate your ego?"

"You wound m-me, Bunty." Charles relaxed further into his little lamb when feeling the softness of her lips on his forehead. "Thank you f-for coming. I-I don't think I know w-what to do without you."

"You don't have to thank me. I just want to make sure you're better. I don't mind taking care of you." He felt her begin to scrape her nails against his scalp causing his eyelids to become heavy. Sam pulling the blanket over them and moving the towel away before continuing to soothe the man who was capable of making her heart react in the best way. It didn't take long for Sam to feel his body go limp. His head becoming a bit more heavier as he slept. She moved his hair back, smiling to herself from how long it was. She found his sleeping state to be one of her favorite things to watch. Charles was infamous for his stoic nature, keeping his thoughts so private and being an enigma that drew so many in. Sam still couldn't believe he allowed her in and wanted her like she did with him. She didn't take Charles to be much of a cuddling individual — it wasn't until he spent the night at her apartment where she learned that he when he let his emotions shine, he was very handsy and he kept her close. In his arms, she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her and that she knew Charles would protect her from anything. Did he feel that way now in her arms as she held him close? Did he feel safe with her in her arms? It was an answer she would never know.

Letting out a yawn, Sam rested her cheek on his head full of blond hair, falling asleep with the one person who brought out the best in her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, Les! Thank you for outlining this second one with me too!


End file.
